


Reward

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Hotdogging, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin had been stressed out with work. Frederick decides to give Robin a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

Leaning back on his chair, Robin sighed. All with the paper work and plans that he need to get ready for the new battle, it's a bit tiring. Normally he wouldn't be so stressed out, but with the stakes rising and so much going on, the pressure might be getting into him.

Having one man to prepare the battle strategies for an entire army that seemed to be getting larger and larger every day... It's not wonder that he's buckling down. But no matter what, he owed his life to this group. He can't slack off.

Maybe a little nap would calm him down. Getting up and laying down on his bed, he closed his eyes and try to think of nice things, like what would he be having for dinner tomorrow? Cherche's on kitchen duty tomorrow, and she can always kick up a good beef stew. How are everyone else? Earlier today, he saw Chrom having some quality bonding time with Cynthia. It was quite adorable, especially in contrast with how he acts with Lucina. Gods, he can't believe that his friend is technically a father of three now.

Hell, so many people from the army are starting to get into relationships. Of course, he might have played match maker a bit, but he did not expect for everyone to get along so quickly. Sully with Vaike, Kellam and Olivia, Stahl and Cherche...

Shifting his body, he tried to remember who's starting to hook up with whom. Having spend a lot of time in his tent writing nowadays, it's always a surprise when he spend a day off and realized that there's now two or three new couples around.

Trying to think of people that aren't in a relationship is probably easier at this point. Well, there's... Frederick?

In fact, he never saw Frederick socalizing much except when he's training the soldiers. Most of the time, he saw Frederick trailing behind Chrom, and Lissa. Sometimes Frederick would come and talk to him but it's mostly meeting time reminders or strategies discussions.

Well, and that time he helped him with bear meat.

Frederick doesn't seem like the type to mingle and date, to be honest. Though, he does have good qualities for a husband. Anyone who get with him would be a special lady. Frederick is very handsome and dutiful... He's loyal and protective. And he has an incredible body underneath that armor.

  
And that bulge..!

Robin stood up, faced flushed red and breaths shallow. He promised himself to get over his crush on Chrom's royal knight. But gods, his thoughts would keep going back to him. It would be very embarrassing if anyone else would known of his infatuation.

Ugh, now Robin feels even more uncomfortable. With a tightness in his chest and increased excess energy, all Robin wants to do is to run around outside for a bit. It's too late for that now. Might as well use that energy for paper work. Sitting down, and breaking open his books, he prepared for another long night.

\---

"AHHH!" screamed Robin as Frederick stood over his bed, holding a tray.

"Ah, you're finally awake," stated Frederick, giving his standard hard stare. Walking towards the deck, he gaze at the mess of papers and books and sigh.

Red and embarrassed, Robin patted his bed hair down and asked, "Did I oversleep? I apologize if I did so." Not wanting to get out of bed due to certain body functions, he gave an rueful smile.

"You did. Milord was worried when you weren't in the mess hall to break fast. He ordered me to bring you food and make sure you were not kidnapped during the night," said Frederick frankly with a frown. "I hope you try to not worry him again."

"Oh, thank you so much for the concern. I suppose I must have did too much work last night," replied Robin guiltily. Sending Frederick all the way here... Chrom is a good friend.

"I see." said Frederick. Walking towards the bed, Frederick kneel and placed the tray onto Robin's lap. "I apologize. I fear that you had become lazy and unpunctual. I had forgotten how much work you had to do in the coming days". Robin closed his eyes. Just having Frederick near him in his current state makes him more nervous than he thought he could ever be.

"If you ever need help, you may come and ask for my assistance," said Frederick with furrowed brows and a concerned smile. All Robin could do is whisper "Thank you." before staring back at the tray on his lap. Hey, it's bear meat!

Frederick stood up, and wiped the dust off his knees, before turning his back towards Robin. "I need to discuss things with Chrom. Hurry up and eat. If you need more time to do your work, you're excused from the group sparring session." Trying to avoid staring at Frederick's back (and ass) as he walked off, Robin looked down and grab a fork. Finally, Robin has a chance to calm himself down. His feelings seems to be getting stronger and stronger. It's quite worrisome.

Shoving meat down his throat like an animal, Robin quickly ate and got ready for the day ahead. Awkward meeting with Frederick aside, he only had a few  
more work to do before he's done for the week. Though tempted to ask Frederick for help, he shook the thought aside. He don't think he can handle approaching him today.

\-----  
Walking outside and enjoying the fresh air, Robin gazed around dreamily. His head still in the clouds, he figured that a good walk would let him think about other things other than Frederick's cute smile or his deep voice...

"ROBIN!" shouted Lissa, carrying a healing staff in one hand, and a pastry in another. "You skipping the sparring too?"

Thanking the gods for this perfect distraction, he waved and jogged towards Lissa. She can bring his thoughts to another direction. Hopefully. "Hello, how are you, Lissa?"

"OH, I'm perfectly fine! But actually, I saw Chrom and Frederick talking earlier today. You have any idea what they might be talking about?" asked Lissa, eyes blazing with curiosity.

Robin screamed internally, before shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. "Unfortunately, I haven't talk with them in a while. I have no idea what they could be discussing."

Waving her hands around, Lissa frowned. "I saw Frederick came and visited you this morning. I thought he might have said something to you!" Leaning closer, she poked his chest with the head of the staff. "You three aren't hiding anything from me, right?". Robin smiled and shake his head, praying for a change of subject, before noticing the pastry in her hand. "Hey, give your poor friend a bite of that."

"No way! Lon'qu bought it for me in town!", shrieked Lissa before cheekily sticking out her tongue. Robin chuckled, "Oh, I didn't know you were so close already. I'm so out of touch with army gossip."

Lissa blushed before saying, "Hey... Don't be jealous! You'll get someone soon, I promise!"

Robin let out a laugh before making an excuse and waving Lissa good bye. There's no way he'll get someone. Or at least, soon!

\--------

Lazing on his bed with a filled stomach, Robin thought back to what Lissa had said earlier. Maybe he needed to get a relationship too. It would probably do well for this mental state; to have someone lend an ear, and to have someone to hold during the lonely nights.

Shaking his head and nuzzling his pillow, Robin frowned. As much as he wants to find someone to openly love, the current situation means he needs to focus on more important issues. Like how to make sure nobody dies. Gods, he wished that he can be more carefree. Flipping on his back, he mused, "Well, the faster this war ends, the sooner-"

"Robin, I hope I am not interrupting your sleep, but I wish to discuss something of importance with you." exclaimed a voice outside that Robin recognise. Why is Frederick calling him out at this hour?

Standing up, and making sure it actually is Frederick and not a spy that's just good at mimicking voices, Robin let Frederick in. His heart thumping as Frederick walked in without his usual armor plating, showing off the suit that he wears underneath.

"Is there a problem? ...Is it about the sparring session? I apologize that I missed it but you said-" rambled Robin. "No, it is nothing about that. I just want to discuss something with you. That cannot be leaked out, I hope?" Frederick rose an eyebrow with a stern expression on his face.

Robin stared back confused, before nodding and sitting back onto his bed. Hopefully it's not about his staring habits, that would definitely kill him with shame. "Chrom and I... We feel that your achievements are being under- appreciated in this army. You have contributed much to the army's functionality and yet we feel that you do not gain any acknowledgement."

Robin laughed, relief washing over. "Frederick, you know that I owe my current life to Chrom and the others. What I am doing is simply my way to giving back. I do not wish for any acknowledgement. Simply knowing that you notice is fine enough." Giving a huge beam, Robin can't help but feel slightly proud.

"Ah, yes. We expected you to say that. But we insist that you at least get a reward." Frederick approached closer, staring deep in Robin's eyes. Robin, at bit uncomfortable, backed off in confusion. "I don't really want a reward, a war ending is-"

"Chrom had ordered me to do whatever it takes to make you satisfied."  
"What"  
"Sorry, did you misheard me? I said-"

Robin waved his hands, a deep blush quickly rising. "I heard you perfectly. But this has to be a joke, right? Ha ha, funny!" Robin just force a laugh and stare back at Frederick's handsome face, sculpted to perfecti- No, this isn't the time for that. Frederick sighed, and grab a hold of Robin's hands.

"I know of your... affection for me. It's hard to ignore when Chrom would tease me for it. He said that you have a habit of staring and blushing in my proximity. Unfortunately, I had not noticed it myself.", said Frederick with a light smile. All Robin can hear is his own internal screams.

"I-I.. Nevermind that, do you realize what you just said to me? Making me satisfied, the implications?!" Robin mustered out with an increasingly higher voice. Frederick chuckled, before tightening his grip. "I'm not that out of touch, despite what Lissa might say. If this is what it must be done to encourage you, it will be done. Besides, there are worse things that could happen."

He coughed, before looking straight into Robin's eyes. "I understand if this offer is too sudden and if it's making you uncomfortable. But you did not object to my earlier claim of your feelings towards me. You can accept this offering, and we can do anything that you want, or you can say no and we will pretend this discussion never happened."

Before Robin knew it, he stuttered out a yes before covering his face with his hands. Oh lord, this is just so sudden. But he's not willing to let this chance slip. Frederick smiled before standing up and clearing his throat. With a slight blush, he bowed. "Is there anything in particular you're interested?"

\--------

Frederick tried to keep a calm expression as Robin trawl his hands all over his chest. Robin gave a look of wonderment as he softly patted, feeling Frederick's strong pectoral muscles underneath his suit. Giving light touches, Robin resisted the urge to outright rip Frederick's clothes off. He wanted to savour the moment.

Frederick thought it was so considerate of Robin. Despite his earlier confidence, he is still slightly nervous with this plan. As he felt Robin's palms graze along his nipples, he can't help but slightly blush. He have never experienced the feeling of someone else touching him in such an intimate way.

Robin noticed, and let out a light smile. "I guess he can't be that stoic," he thought as he rubbed Frederick's chest more, embracing the sensation underneath his hands, feeling the thick, strong muscles. He slowly lowered his hands, closer to Frederick's abdomen. He wrapped his arms around it, enjoying Frederick's thick waist that came from hours of hard work and exercise.

Before long, Robin yearned to touch Frederick deeper. To feel that skin-to-skin contact that wished for in his dreams. Robin glanced up at Frederick's composed face, before nervously asking.

"Sorry, but can you take off your shirt?

Frederick let out a light chuckle, before stepping back and stripping off his white shirt, revealing his surprisingly pale skin and lightly furred chest.

Robin gulped at the sight, his breaths growing heavy. Patting Frederick's chest, he finally get the sensation that he's looking for. Enjoying this, he moved his hands closer to Frederick's brown nipples. Little brown nubs perk out hard, Robin felt his throat dry up and his mouth tingles. He looked up quickly at Frederick, who slightly nodded in approval before putting his mouth on Frederick's nipples.

Frederick twitched at the pressure, as Robin sucked and flicked his erect nipples with his tongue. Though he tried to maintain composure, he can't but let out a light moan as Robin suckled on his manly tit while his hands roam down, massaging Frederick's firm abs. Robin gave a slight look up, before his hands reached Frederick's buttocks.

Frederick flinched at the sensation of another man touching his ass, but a glimpse at Robin's overjoyed expression calmed his heart down. Robin gently rubbed Frederick's ass, dazed that he even have the chance to feel this. It wouldn't be an exaggeration that touching this butt is one of his dreams.

Quietly admitting to himself that he is enjoying this, Frederick gave a light pat on Robin's head to encourage him. There's something quite nice to have someone who seems to care so much about him, even if it might be simply based on his body. Frederick moaned as Robin gave a small bite, before Robin backed off and got on his knees.

He stared down, as Robin licked his dry lips. With a flushed face, Robin slowly moved in and started nuzzling down on Frederick's crotch. With a noticeable bulge already protruding out, Robin nudged his face between Frederick's thighs.

Frederick bucked his hips, as Robin grind his face onto his crotch. Frederick did not expect Robin to act in such a lewd manner. Then again, he wondered what he really expected was going to happen with his proposal. A suckle brought his thoughts back to the sensation, and he moved his hands to pat Robin down, signalling him to back away.

Robin moved off, his face more red than ever before. He whined before embarrassingly covering his crotch, his erection hard and throbbing against his pajamas pants. Frederick gave a surprised grin before taking off his belt and pants, leaving him in tight boxer briefs, that is branded with the Exalt symbol on the side. Robin had a thought, thinking that Frederick had it custom-made before Robin noticed something way more important right now. A fat thick shaft with a wet spot just leaking at the end.

Robin felt his mouth watered, and he approached closer. Staring up at Frederick's face, he silently pleaded, and open his mouth. Letting Frederick know he wants it and he's ready.

Frederick, overwhelmed by the situation, grabbed Robin by the hair and grind his covered dick across Robin's waiting face. "I really did not expect you to act in such a manner. What would the others think if they know that the tactician would degrade himself in this manner for some cock?"

Robin stuck out his tongue, surprised at the words coming out of Frederick but slightly heated too. To be honest, he always expected that he might have a submissive side, with his desire to help everyone with their problems. People just interpret that as kind and helpful.

Robin just smiled and cooed "I'm sorry. It must be so shameful to witness my debauchery. I think a punishment is needed, don't you agree?", before flicking his tongue over the head of Frederick's covered dick.

Frederick let out a deep groan, before slipping off his underclothes to reveal his 9 incher. With a fat head that is dripping with pre, Robin feels  
butterflies deep down his stomach. Nevertheless, he always wanted to get a taste of Frederick's cock. He stick his tongue out, nearly touching the head before giving it a light blow.

Giving a quick jab at Robin, Frederick rubbed his leaking cockhead all over Robin's pink lips. Robin licked his lips, enjoying the slightly salty taste before crawling his hands up Frederick's thighs and giving his cockhead a soft kiss.

Annoyed by this teasing, Frederick pushed his cock more against Robin's lip, trying to push it inside. He smiled to himself, happy to be able to make the cool responsible Frederick act in such a manner before narrowly opening his mouth, just enough that Frederick can slip in.

Frederick gasped, and he jabbed harder, pushing his cock until Robin finally relented and gladly open his mouth. Shoving his cock into Robin's wet mouth, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, while Robin flicked his tongue around the head, savouring the taste of Frederick's pre from the source.

Robin slowly started to dip deeper, swallowing more of the dick from his dreams. Massaging the shaft with his tongue as much as possible, he backed off to breathe before giving the head a light suckle. With roaming hands, he crawled his palms alongside Frederick's thick thighs. Feeling his warmth, he moved higher to grope his butt.

Frederick grew impatient and stroked Robin's chin. Gazing back at Robin's face, his cheek bulging from his cock in his mouth. Frederick gave weak thrusts before slamming back deeply down Robin's throat.

Robin gave a surprised gag, before moving in sync with Frederick's thrusts. Slobber and saliva started to drip out from Robin's mouth but he happily accepts this gift and let more of the cock in. His nose occasionally nuzzle with Frederick's surprisingly messy pubes but being used by Frederick like this seems to make him even more excited. Frederick eventually relaxed and gave slower and more delicate bucks.

With Frederick's heavy balls slapping Robin's chin, Robin gave strokes to parts of Frederick's dick that he couldn't fit inside his mouth. After long  
minutes of being used as Frederick's personal toy, Robin noticed his rising of Frederick's balls and the quicker onslaught down his throat. Before he knew it, Frederick pulled out and started to cum all over Robin's face, leaking out thick white cum all over his lips and cheeks. Robin flicked out his tongue to reach any of his seed over his face, surprisingly enjoying the slightly bitter taste of Frederick's seed.

Before long, a towel can be felt wiping his face. Robin opened his eyes and stared back at Frederick, cleaning up all the cum on his face.

As much as Robin wanted to give Frederick a tight hug and kiss, he felt it might be a bit too inappropriate, despite having the other man's dick in his  
mouth.

Frederick helped Robin to stand up, and gave a calm smile before hitching up Robin's shirt. "W-Wait, what are you doing?", Robin asked. "Well, I simply cannot be the only one without clothes, can I?" Frederick replied before reaching down to Robin's pants.

"This is still going on?", Robin exclaimed. As happy as he is inside, he couldn't imagine that Frederick would be ready and going just after he came.

As Frederick striped off Robin's clothes, he leaned in and whispered, "You still haven't gotten off? You need some satisfaction too.". Robin blushed at the words as Frederick started to nibble at his neck. Crawling his hands down Robin's back, he gave a light slap at Robin's naked perky ass before backing off and and bending over the bed.

Giving an awkward shake of his ass, he quietly called out for Robin. Robin blankly stared at the glorious muscular ass of the man of his dreams, before stepping and going down so he can have a closer look. Those big round cheeks, with a little bit of fuzz amid them. Robin just want to shove his face in between them.

Frederick can feel Robin's heavy breaths. Licking his dry lips, Robin gave a soft bite on one of the cheeks, causing Frederick to slip out a light moan. With a light smirk, Robin dragged his tongue closer and closer to Frederick's puckered hole before giving it a kiss with tongue. Frederick bucked back, shoving more of his fat ass onto Robin's face.

Robin adored this feeling. Being able to make Frederick so needy... it's something he never thought he would be able to do. Giving a deeper and wetter kiss, he moved his hands, spreading those cheeks before diving in deeper. Being this close to Frederick's private area, just excited Robin more, his erection pulsing.

Frederick deeply moaned. Having a tongue in such an area is such an unexpected experience for him. A good one though, he thought as he pushed back, encouraging Robin to go deeper.

Suddenly, Robin stood up and put his cock in the crevise of Frederick's ass. Unable to resist his needs, Robin rocked his hips, his precum acting as lubricant. Grabbing Frederick's shoulder, he slowly grind alongside the cleavage, before increasing his pace. Hearing Robin's moans and grunts, Frederick grind his ass on Robin's dick, trying his best to make sure that his tactician comes off satisfied.

Before long, Robin grunted and came all over Frederick's backside, spraying his fat ass with white. Robin fell onto his butt in exhaustion, wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

As tempting it is to just lay on the floor and sleep, he pulled himself up to see Frederick calmly cleaning his ass with a towel. He smiled and gave Robin a pat on the head. "I hope that was to your liking, Robin. Hopefully, you would be able to release some stress."

"Yeah. Thank you, Frederick. I don't know how I can repay you.", Robin said, embarrassed. Frederick chuckled, "Well, I'm sure they would be ways that you can repay us. By doing your best to help the army, for example."

Robin nodded, before giving Frederick a tight hug. "Ah, sorry. I just had to do this."

Frederick gave Robin a firm bear hug back, before "Well, there are other ways you can repay me personally.", before giving Robin's bare ass a strong grope. All Robin can hope is that he can pay back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love comments! I want to get better so please don't be shy to tell me what I can improve on. Thank you very much!


End file.
